Purifier le vide (Original)
by Blake Silver
Summary: Nils était un fils unique sans vraiment d'histoire, vivant sur une côte vendéenne. Le jour de son anniversaire, son père lui offre le journal intime de sa mère, dans lequel il découvre qu'il aurait pu avoir un frère jumeau qui fut mort né. Il décide alors de l'invoquer. Jusqu'où serait-il capable d'aller pour satisfaire sa curiosité ? (Ecrit et corrigé par Arthe')
1. Cierge 1 - Purifier l'acédie a)

_Note de l'Auteur : Première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plus même si c'est le début barbant. ^^  
>N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, c'est très important pour moi. :)<br>Je ne sais pas comment on peut s'organiser sur FF, vu que je suis une petite novice mais j'aime bien donner un fond musical ! ^^  
><strong>Ref YT : [T9T17pdMhrY]<strong>  
>(J'arrive pas à mettre le lien, si quelqu'un sait avec quelles balises je veux bien ! xD)<br>Bonne lecture. =)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>A ) Si j'avais su...<span>

Je marchais dans les rues, évidemment, il faisait froid et pleuvait.

Les voitures passaient avec un vacarme et une odeur… Mais leur fumée était toujours moins toxique que l'hypocrisie ambiante dans ma famille.

Je m'appelle Nils Ratureau, 18 ans. J'aurais dû être heureux de n'avoir aucune maladie mentale au vu de ma famille vu que la méchanceté et la folie semblaient être génétique par chez eux, mais je restais de marbre. Je suis fils unique et j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un avec un avis. J'aurais aimé avoir une soeur, rien que pour la faire chier. Ou un frère, avec qui me confier et le faire chier ensuite. Ma mère était morte par dépression, à cause de sa bipolarité. Mon père était une personne en qui j'avais peu confiance, autant vous dire que je comptais bien m'en séparer au plus vite dès que j'aurais à partir. Ah, et oui, merci pour le "bon anniversaire" mental.

Je ne suis pas méchant, juste blazé. J'ai pas de véritables raisons d'être content. Pas de petite amie, encore moins d'amis, donc...Oui, je suis plutôt un garçon solitaire. Le peu d'amis potentiels que j'ai se résument au plus loin à un "Boujour ça va ? - Oui et toi ? - Très bien haha…". je vous laisse donc supposer ce qu'il en est de ma vie sociale. Pourtant je sortais pas mal.

Je passais devant une boutique, observant mon reflet pendant mon espèce de mise à jour mentale.

Mes cheveux bruns raides, mes yeux marrons feu et mon côté neutre me donnent un côté "ténèbreux" selon les filles qui veulent de mon déhanché. Hum, si vous le dites… Toujours est-il que je m'en fichais éperduement ; pourquoi j'aurais envie de filles ? Les sites internets s'en chargent très bien, et puis voilà. Les filles sont chiantes, s'en occuper est encore pire et ne parlons même pas de ce qui est de tenter de les satisfaire. Pire que des gouffres, elles se forcent à ne pas prendre la part de gâteau -que nous somme à leurs yeux- à cause de leur "régime", puis elles craquent et nous dévore avant de se resservir de suite. Donc, comprenez que les filles… Je ne les supporte pas. Ou mal.

Ah, j'avais aussi une peau légèrement mate. Légèrement parce que je ne sortais pas des masses. Me cacher dans ma chambre devait être ma spécialité, au point que mon père ne se posais même plus la question au sujet de si je suis rentré ou non. Oh, et puis, on m'a dit que j'étais plutôt bien battit, même si je n'étais pas spécialement grand.

A vous de me dire si c'est vrai ou non.

Dans la rue, il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais ça allait, j'arrivais devant ma porte. Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, j'alignais mes pas jusqu'à mon paillasson. C'était risible comment la porte à code ne servait même plus de barrage de sécurité. A quoi ça pouvait servir quand on habitait près de la mer la plus déserte possible ? Les autres villes faisaient ports ou plages très attractive, ma maison était juste d'un hameau avec de temps à autres des touristes recherchant la quiétude. Par contre, eux, faisaient du bruit.

Mais au final, je m'en fichais éperduement. Mon logement était tout aussi perdu que mes rêves, envies, ou même sentiments. Oui, j'étais totalement blazé. J'en avais vraiment rien à foutre de ma vie, tellement je la trouvais pourrie.

Je serrais d'une manière un peu rude la poignée ronde de ma porte antique en ébène massif. Celle-ci était scupltée de décorations recouvertes de feuilles d'or qui s'effritaient avec ma patience, dans le sens où à chaque fois que je désespérais sur ma misérable vie inintéressante, je me mettais à gratter la porte de l'intérieur de ma chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrant vers l'intérieur de ma chambre, et que personne n'y rentre jamais, seul moi pouvait voir le bois aux taches plus rudes et des traces d'or aléatoires tant j'avais pu gratter à certains endroits.

Pour vous décrire ma chambre, c'est le type de chambre qui a l'air d'être tenu par un maniaque alors que le maniaque en question en a juste rien à faire. C'est juste une habitude parmis tant d'autres que je possédais, de ranger les choses à leur place. Par contre, j'étais un parfait procrastinateur quand je le voulais.

Ce qui voudrait dire : souvent.

Voir trop souvent.

Mais ça, encore une fois, je m'en fichais.

La porte de la maison grinça légèrement, me surprenant sur l'instant où j'allais entrer dans ma chambre. Je regrettai amèrement mon moment de laisser-aller et me retournai, prêt à mordre si mon père venait m'ennuyer...

Sauf qu'il me lança un carton pour les bras, et mordre un carton rempli de choses lourdes et volant dans les airs, c'était pas très pratique ni très sympatique pour mes dents.

"Bon anniversaire Nils !"

Je ratrappais au vol un carton, ni trop grand ni trop petit, mais assez lourd ce qui me fit plier des genoux lorsque je receptionnais l'OVI (Objet Volant Identifié, dur de ne pas identifier une boite). Et lorsque je me relevais en ayant mal au dos, mon père me fit un salut de la main alors qu'il m'affichait son dos. Il partait déjà de nouveau à son "travail". Il gagnait son salaire en tant que prostitué. Ce n'était pas bien difficile vu comment il était batti et bien préservé pour un homme de 50 ans. Ses cheveux grisonnant à peine, il avait l'air de rentrer dans la 40aine. Quelle famille, j'vous jure.

A peine revenu, déjà parti...

Je déposais les cartons au pied de mon lit en passant devant mon piano un peu poussièreux. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alors je le laissais, au bord. Et m'allongeait.

Encore une journée vide.

…

Et si j'osais au moins regarder le contenu du carton ?

Si seulement ça pouvait changer ma vie… Aussi palpitante que le Néant…

…

J'ouvris le carton et vis des bric-à-brac. Des bijoux, des photos… De maman.

Maman était bipolaire et était morte comme ça, un jour, de tristesse, comme je l'ai dit auparavant. Je ne l'avais jamais énormément aimé, comment je le pouvais ? Je ne me posais même plus la question. Toujours est-il que j'avais peur de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans son esprit...

Et par dessus tout ça, il y avait un petit carnet à spirales. D'oeil, c'était un format A5, avec une petite couverture en carton épais, recouverte de petites gravures dorées sur l'espèce de truc brillant par dessus. Sobre et joli.

J'ouvris une page au hasard. Page 65, une écriture fine et espiègle recouvrait de noir la page un peu jaunie avec le temps. Cependant ça semblait hatif et précipité.

_"21/02 : Mes enfants, mes enfants ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous avoir ! Je sais comment je vous appellerai : Nils et Eden !"_

Je me figeai. Quel autre enfant ?

..._** Eden ?!**_

_Qui était-ce ?!_


	2. Cierge 1 - Purifier l'acédie b)

_B) … Je t'aurais connu._

J'ai parcouru le journal qui, écrit à l'encre, ne me permettait pas de souligner quoique ce soit. Par contre, j'avais scanné certaines pages avec certains extraits pour pouvoir faire un compilé par image sur mon ordinateur portable, seule chose que je faisais quand j'étais chez moi. J'avais donc pour l'instant allumé mon PC portable et le scanner en lisant avec une minutie incroyable le journal de ma mère.

J'ai donc trouvé des parties… troublantes…

"_24/10 : Nils et Eden sont si adorables, je sais que mes jumeaux seront si beaux que je pleurerais de joie à leur naissance… Ils auront tellement de succès auprès des filles, s'ils ressemblent à leur père !"_

Oui mais nan maman. Nan.

Juste nan.

"_25/10 : Nils a la bougeotte ! Eden moins. J'ai harcelé Jon' d'acheter une poucette pour 2 mais… Il n'a pas voulu, il m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'ils naissent… Or, ça fait déjà 6 mois… J'ai peur pour eux, Jonas n'as vraiment pas l'air décidé… Il est pas encore prêt à assumer…"_

Bien pour ça que même après ta mort, ton mari s'est prostitué, cherchant un autre butin, et ne s'est jamais réellement chargé de ton gosse…

"_28/10 : J'ai l'impression qu'Eden est déjà très intelligent. Qu'il comprend le monde qui l'entoure, alors qu'il est protégé par la peau de mon ventre rond et chaud. Et qu'il protège Nils. J'aimerais que plus tard, ils prennent vraiment soin l'un de l'autre…"_

… J'aurais aussi aimé ça maman. Vraiment.

"_02/11 : Aujourd'hui, je suis tellement heureuse ! Mes enfants ont l'air tellement plus sereins que moi... Les préparer à leur montrer le monde, je dois ! Hi hi Il faudrait de quoi les équiper, même Jon' a commencé à leur préparer une chambre ! :) Nils et Eden s'entendront très bien, j'en suis certaine ! Je leur donnerais tout mon amour [...]"_

J'avais coupé l'extrait là. Mon père avait une fois bougé son cul pour nous ? Woaaah, ça, c'était la nouvelle du siècle !

Maman avait fait plein de petits smiley et de petits coeur sur cette page. De voir mon père se bouger pour nous la rendait heureuse à ce point ? Ou notre venue ?

J'en avais fichtrement aucune idée.

Pleins d'extraits s'affichaient dans ma tête. Eden, qui pouvais-tu donc être ?! Un jumeau que j'aurais dû avoir ? Allant de découvertes en découvertes, j'avais compris pas mal de choses. Tel que le fait que mon jumeau s'appelle Eden, évidemment, mais qu'à l'époque mes parents vivaient vers les montagnes des Alpes, où bien que ma mère essayait de déjà prédire nos goûts, couleurs et manies favorites… Ce que je trouvais aussi flippant que drôle.

Le pire c'est qu'elle devait être médium, beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait pensé pour moi était véridique. Par exemple, le fait que j'aimais le gris ou bien la dualité jaune/rose (oui, les couleurs favoris, c'était vraiment du bas level. Et y a pire.) ainsi que mon dessert favori serait impossible à réaliser car j'aime la menthe poivrée, les marshmallows, le chocolat blanc et les poires, ce qui était compliqué de mélanger ensemble et donc je n'aurais jamais de véritable dessert favori… (Quand je vous disais que c'était des questions pour tapette avant…)

Elle devait vraiment se faire chieeer.

Je veux dire, pour réfléchir autant…

Et surtout déjà nous nommer avant la naissance et savoir qui faisait le plus la samba dans son utérus…

Je passais les pages, lisant en diagonal, et scannait par-ci par-là.

J'y passai une semaine, sortant à peine de ma chambre pour manger, boire, et faire ce que vous savez. J'entendais mon père rentrer tous les soirs, mais aucun salut ni quoique ce soit. A croire qu'il avait déjà à nouveau oublié mon existence. Mais ça m'arrangeait, par habitude et parce que là, j'étais à fond dedans. Pourtant, je ne suis pas adepte des livres.

J'avais séché les cours, de toute façon, c'était bientôt les vacances et donc je pouvais supposer qu'ils croiraient en l'excuse ultime d'avoir été malade. Ça marche tout le temps.

Et avec ce temps de merde, en Vendée, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

Je me sentis… curieux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je découvrait quelque chose de mon passé que j'ignorais… Et je m'épris de mon frère jumeau inconnu. Je n'étais pus seul ! Et peut-être ne le serais-je plus jamais ? J'avais tendance à me faire des scènes, comme une fille, de tout ce qui aurait et pourrait se passer. j'ai eu des moments de doutes cependant. Me considèrerait-il comme je le considèrais à cet instant ? En tout cas, je fus rempli d'une espèce d'amour rose bonbon pour cet inconnu de même sang.

Les yaoistes, sortez d'ici, c'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Bref… J'apprenais à connaître mon frère grâce à la trace écrite de ma mère.

C'était comme renaître d'un coup, je retrouvais une raison d'exister : celle de connaitre ce jumeau et de le voir, le serrer dans mes bras comme dans les mangas et remercie les dieux en lesquels j'ai jamais eu foi d'un tel cadeau pour mes 18 ans. Mieux qu'un petit chien.

Je parcourus tout le "petit" journal qui en réalité possédait pas loin des 300 pages. Mais elle s'est arrêtée d'écrire un jour, comme ça, ayant fait un peu plus que la moitié de son journal. Si au départ, elle décrivait parfaitement ses journées, au fur et à mesure, elle écrivait de moins en moins. Vous vous diriez donc que c'est normal.

Sauf que l'écrit du dernier jour a fini sur une phrase qui me détruisit en un instant une semaine d'espoirs intenses.

"_20/02 : J'ai perdu Eden. Il est mort."_


End file.
